


Sweet Dreams

by AsrielDremurr



Series: Jerome Valeska/Bruce Wayne Oneshots [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 16:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsrielDremurr/pseuds/AsrielDremurr
Summary: Jerome is bored and wants to cuddle. Bruce has other ideas - although it isn't on purpose.





	Sweet Dreams

Jerome looks up at the ceiling with a sigh. He is tired and bored. There is just nothing he could do right now and it's annoying.

"Jerome? What are you doing?", Bruce asks from across the room, leaning against the door frame.

The ginger huffs. "I'm bored." He turns his head to look at his boyfriend, extending his hand to him. "Come here, Brucie!"

Bruce steps closer with a smile, taking the hand and Jerome pulls him on top of him. They just lay there on the bed, Bruce's head resting on the older boy's chest, their fingers intertwined. Jerome buries his hand in the other's hair, playing with it. It makes Bruce smile. His free arm slips around Jerome's waist.

"We should do this more often.", he murmurs after a while. Jerome humms in agreement. The sound vibrates through Bruce's body. He closes his eyes, enjoying the feeling of his boyfriend's fingers running through his hair. He yawns quietly.

Jerome looks down at Bruce, watching as he slowly falls asleep. It makes him smile. He looks so cute and adorable... The ginger sighs, staring at the ceiling, listening to his boyfriend's steady breathing. Slowly he drifts into sleep as well.

*****

Jerome awakes as he feels Bruce shift on top of him. He opens an eye, seeing the younger nuzzle into him, wrapping his arms around him as if he's a big pillow. The ginger laughs quietly.

But Bruce continues to move on top of him, rubbing their bodies together. Jerome sucks in a sharp breath as his boyfriend's knee moves between his legs. He moans quietly. Why can't Bruce lay still when he sleeps? The ginger bites his lip, trying to keep himself from making a sound that could wake him. 

That's when he hears Bruce moan his name softly. Surprised, Jerome looks at him. He is still asleep but he seems to be having a wet dream, judging by the hardening erection that rubs against his leg. "Jerooome!", he whimpers, starting to rock his hips against him.

Jerome moans, gripping the sheets underneath him. This isn't fair. Bruce shouldn't be able to torture him like that while he sleeps. His body trembles, his pants are getting too tight. This isn't okay!

***

With a loud moan Bruce wakes up, his gaze wandering around the room confused. He looks dazed. His eyes wander to Jerome underneath him who is a desperate moaning mess by now. He bites his lip, trying to contain himself.

The younger realizes slowly that this is his fault. He lets out a moan as his erection rubs against Jerome's leg.

"I'm sorry!", he gets out breathlessly. The ginger just whimpers. "Bruce... Please... Do something!", he begs, his voice desperate and pleading. Bruce has never heard him talk like that. It's turning him on in a way he's never experienced before.

Jerome whines as his boyfriend moves on top of him, unbuttoning his jeans. He throws them next to the bed, ripping off his own ones as well. The ginger arches his back off the mattress as Bruce's hand wanders up his thigh. The younger boy places kisses along his way, sucking on the sensitive skin.

"Bruce!", Jerome moans, letting his head fall back into the pillows. "Please, I need you!"

Bruce inhales sharply at that. He isn't used to hearing his boyfriend beg. It causes him to shudder in arousal. He starts to lick Jerome's erection through the fabric of his boxers. It's something he has never done before. But it seems to work.

The ginger jerks his hips upwards, grinding against Bruce's tongue. "Bruce... More! Please! More!", he whines, his body trembling. 

And his boyfriend complies. He unbuttons Jerome's shirt that joins the rest of the clothing on the floor. His mouth trails up his body, biting and sucking, leaving marks that will stay for a while.

Jerome whimpers and moans, arching his back off the mattress to get as much of the touch as possible. "Bruce! Please..."

Bruce takes one of Jerome's nipples into his mouth, sucking at it hard, causing the ginger to scream. He starts to beg again, interrupted by his moans as his boyfriend starts to rub the other nipple with his fingers, pinching, twisting.

Jerome doesn't know what to do anymore. He is a mess of moaning and screaming, arching into Bruce's touch, begging for more. His fingers are almost tearing the sheets apart as he grips at them, clinging onto them.

"BRUCE!", he screams, feeling his orgasm nearing. And he is close, oh so close.

That's when Bruce lets go of him. He licks his lips, looking down at him with a small grin on his face. Jerome gasps, his body shaking with desire. "Bruce, please! Please fuck me, I- Please! I need you!"

His boyfriend lets out a loud moan that makes him shiver. "I love it when you talk like that, you know that?" His voice is dark and full of lust. He lowers his head, pulling down Jerome's boxers with his teeth. The ginger moans as Bruce's hot breath hits his painfully hard cock.

The younger boy slips out of his boxers as well, moaning at the feeling of the cold air against his erection. He has to be honest: having Jerome at his mercy like that is incredibly arousing. It makes him feel powerful. He can't get enough of hearing him beg. Screaming under his touch.

Bruce moans. He takes three fingers into his mouth, sucking at them until they are completely covered in saliva. He shifts a little, pushing one finger between his legs.

Jerome moans at the sight of his boyfriend fingering himself open. He has never seen something more arousing. It's almost enough to make him come, right there. Almost. He whimpers as Bruce lets his head fall back, pleasuring himself.

"Bruce! I-I can't - Please, Bruce!"

The younger bites his lower lip to come back to his senses. He was so close to making himself come. But he's not gonna do that. He slips his fingers back out, crawling on top of Jerome. He carefully lifts himself up, getting into the right position before sinking down onto Jerome's cock.

The ginger cries out in pleasure. "You feel amazing, Brucie! So tight! Oh, fuck! Fuck, Bruce! Oh please!"

Bruce moans, starting to move his hips back and forth. Jerome almost screams, thrusting into him hard and fast. It makes his boyfriend moan again, gripping onto his shoulders to steady himself.

They develop a rhythm, fast and hard, both of them knowing they won't last long.

Jerome comes with a cry a few moments later, filling Bruce's ass with cum. He shivers, head thrown back as the pleasure washes over him.

Bruce grips his own cock, pumping it. It only takes a few strokes to send him over the edge as well. He screams, squeezing his eyes shut.

With a whine he collapses on top of Jerome, burying his face in his boyfriend's chest. The ginger lifts his hand slowly, running it through Bruce's sweat soaked hair.

The younger boy opens an eye, looking at him with a tired smile. "We need to repeat this sometime."

Jerome laughs, the exhaustion slowly taking over him. Bruce pushes himself up, laying down beside his boyfriend. He nuzzles himself into his open arms. With a smile he drifts off into a deep dreamless sleep.

Jerome smiles at him before closing his eyes, falling asleep with Bruce cuddled up in his arms.


End file.
